Abandon
by Miaki-San
Summary: Les souvenirs peuvent à la fois rendre heureux ou bien malheureux. En se les remémorer avec la personne, on en rit. Sans cette personne, on en pleure. Il aurait préféré ne jamais les avoir vécu, que cela soit, en réalité, un simple rêve. Un songe parmi tant d'autres. GinHitsu. Yaoi.


Hey, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui avec un petit OS sur le couple Toshiro Hitsugaya x Gin Ichimaru, donc du yaoi. J'ai mis raiting T pour être sûre mais, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des scènes choquantes réellement. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un petit truc sur ces deux-là. J'aime beaucoup ce couple même si je le trouve pas assez présent sur fandom français. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

GinHitsu - Abandon

Une fois que j'entendis la porte se refermer, je poussai un long soupir. Ils étaient enfin partis. J'étais seul, j'en avais tellement besoin après les récents événements. Je m'assis, adossé contre le mur, je scrutais mes mains bandées. J'avais serré si fort mon zanpakuto ? Je relevais la tête, ils m'avaient dit de me reposer mais comment se détendre après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Aizen n'était pas réellement mort, il avait trahi la Soul Society, presque tué Hinamori. Et surtout ... surtout, Gin était avec lui. Gin avait aussi trahi la Soul Society, il avait trahi Matsumoto, il m'avait trahi, moi, plus que n'importe qui.

Pourquoi ? Aizen allait me tuer, il l'aurait laissé faire ? Non, il l'a laissé faire. Aizen aurait pris ma vie, cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Gin, non, Ichimaru ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf ? Il voulait juste se servir de moi. M'utiliser. Il voulait ... Que voulait-il ? Qu'espérait-il d'Aizen ? Je resserrai ma prise sur le drap blanc en me retenant de pleurer, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Pourquoi Gin ? Ne, Gin ? Pourquoi ? Je ne devais pas pleurnicher. Pas pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait plus.

La fenêtre était ouverte, il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Un peu trop chaud d'ailleurs. Je regardai à travers la vitre, espérant secrètement qu'il fasse son apparition en me disant que c'était encore l'une de ses stupides blagues. Je souris en y pensant. Ces farces. Il adorait ça mais, cela me mettait hors de moi. Je me mettais à bouder alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Son rire. Il me manquait.

Je me remémorais de merveilleux souvenirs que je ne voulais surtout pas oublier, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire amer. Sans toi, il n'avait plus aucune saveur.

Je me souvenais d'une fois où tu avais caché tous mes papiers parce que tu trouvais que, soi-disant, je travaillais beaucoup trop.

Je cherchais mes papiers partout dans le bureau, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir posé la pile sur mon bureau. Toutefois, impossible de les retrouver. Je poussai un profond soupir alors que je détournai le regard vers Gin. Cet idiot, que faisait-il là ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir ici, qu'il allait me déranger ou encore pire, que quelqu'un nous verrait. Je m'approchai du canapé où il était installé, m'accoudant sur le dossier en le regardant. Il dormait profondément. Je souris légèrement devant l'air presque innocent de cet idiot. Je secouai la tête. À quoi pensai-je ?

« Ichimaru !, criai-je brutalement. »

Le dénommé sursauta, surpris d'être interpellé durant une des ses siestes. Il tourna le regard vers moi, avec un air d'abord ebahi puis, il fit une espèce de moue bizarre.

« Hey, Hitsu-chan, c'est pas bien de réveiller les gens comme ça !, s'était-il alors indigné.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Oh, ma présence ne te plaît pas ?, sourit-il. »

Quel imbécile. À chaque fois, il me faisait le coup. Je ne pouvais pas résister, il le savait. Je croisai le bras sur ma poitrine en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, montrant mon mécontentement.

« Où as-tu mis mes papiers ?, demandai-je finalement.

\- Caché, affirma-t-il rapidement. »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ou plutôt, je souhaitais avoir mal compris. Je levai un sourcil, incrédule.

« Caché ?, répétai-je simplement.

\- Oui, tu travailles trop, Hitsu-chan, j'ai donc pris la décision que tu allais te reposer, se justifia-t-il. »

Comment ? Qui était-il pour m'empêcher de travailler celui-là ? Je gonflai les joues, il m'énervait. Il leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux ouverts sur ses pupilles bleues d'un clair surprenant. Il se releva, fit le tour du canapé afin de se retrouver face à moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il pensait m'impressionner ? Une veine de colère pulsa sur mon front tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement sa main vers ma joue. S'il osait me toucher, je le mordrai, pensai-je.

Il posa sa grande main sur ma joue en souriant tendrement, je ne fis aucun mouvement, confus par cette douceur encore inconnue. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire, presque invisible mais, j'étais sûr qu'il le verrait. Cela n'avait pas manqué, il me fit de suite une remarque :

« Oh, j'ai fait sourire le Tendo !

\- Tais-toi, idiot ! »

Revenu maintenant dans le présent, je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. J'avais mal. Je pensais que ça aurait marché entre nous deux. Je le pensais sincèrement. Y croyais-tu, toi ? Je me repliai sur moi-même m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Ma blessure me faisait toujours souffrir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir cette montagne d'émotions accumulées depuis si longtemps, m'étouffant presque dans mes sanglots.

« Gin, reviens ..., murmurai-je. »

J'étais pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu si tu étais présent dans cette pièce ? Dans cette chambre blanche et vide de l'hôpital de la quatrième division, me prendrais-tu dans tes bras ? J'en avais tellement besoin. J'avais envie de sentir ton odeur, me plongeai dans tes vêtements, contre ton torse, pour me rassurer pendant que tu caressais mes cheveux en riant. Mon orgueil m'interdisait énormément de choses en temps normal or quand j'étais avec toi, je n'y faisais plus attention, je me sentais libre de dire, de ressentir, de faire ce que je voulais. Quand tu étais là, j'étais moi-même.

Tous ses souvenirs qui s'entremêlaient me donner mal à la tête. Je posai ma main sur mon front essayant désespérément de calmer ces pulsations. Ma respiration se saccadait, ma vision se floutait. Un seul mot me venait à l'esprit, un seul prénom. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, mon visage grimaçant. Gin ...

Tu te souvenais du jour où tu étais revenu d'une mission de plusieurs mois dans le monde des humains ? Il y avait des apparitions étranges d'Hollow et Yamamoto avait choisi sa division pour s'occuper de ces monstres. Il devait partir très tot à l'aube, avant de se rendre au senkaimon, il était venu dans mon appartement. Il avait le doubles des clés alors monsieur pensait qu'il pouvait venir dès qu'il le souhaitait. Il s'était introduit dans ma chambre, cachant son reiatsu pour ne pas être repéré, sauf que cet abruti s'était pris les pieds dans les vêtements au sol et s'était lamentable ramassé la figure.

Je m'étais réveillé, courant pour attraper Hyorinmaru et pointai ma lame sur l'intrus encore à terre. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête. Une fois que je vis son visage, je rapprochai volontairement mon zanpakuto de son cou en le fixant.

« Oh, Hitsu-chan ! Je me rends !, acclama-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Que fais-tu là ?!, questionnai-je.

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, Hitsu-chan. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, exaspérée par mon supposé amant. Je retirai mon katana de son cou et me fis volte-face pour le reposer. Gin en profita pour se relever et passer ses bras autour de mes épaules, trop grand pour la taille certainement. Il me colla contre lui avec une pointe de possessivité. Je ne réagis pas, profitant simplement du moment qui ne pouvait durer que quelques minutes.

« Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il.

\- Reviens vivant, lançai-je froidement.

\- Ouuh, Hitsu-chan, t'es méchant !, protesta-t-il. »

Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes, elles avaient l'air si petites. Il en profita pour les serrer, il fallait bien avouer qu'il allait me manquer ce fou.

« Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il. »

Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de partir, il s'était plaint pendant des jours et des jours sans fin, m'empêchant ainsi de travailler correctement. Il commença à me lâcher lentement, à contre cœur, peut-être attendait-il quelque chose de ma part ? Peut-être quelques mots gentils lui conviendraient ? Il me libéra complètement, me laissant un vide au fond de moi, et commença à partir. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Gin !, l'interpellai-je. Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

Il se retourna vers moi, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en me lançant un petit sourire. Il voyait mes joues un peu rougies et ça le faisait rire, en plus. Il allait encore se moquer de moi ! Je baissai la tête lorsqu'il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi, essayant de cacher au mieux mes joues. Il prit délicatement mon menton entre ses longs doigts, m'obligeant à lever les yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant pourtant, j'avais ressenti tellement de douceur, d'amour, d'affection. Qui aurait cru qu'Ichimaru Gin était capable de ça ?

Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, c'était futile. Il sortit de la pièce m'adressant un dernier sourire en me promettant qu'il reviendrait.

Lorsqu'il était de retour, je n'étais pas allé le saluer à l'entrée de la Soul Society. Je me disais qu'il viendrait de lui-même, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas attendu, à peine avait-il posé ses affaires, il était déjà dans mon bureau. Il était allongé sur le canapé, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui appartenait. Je pensais qu'il dormait donc, je me contentais de m'installer sur la chaise en bois de mon bureau pour attendre son réveil. Il devait être fatigué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa voix résonne dans la pièce, me surprenant.

« Hitsu-chan, je suis de retour !, s'exclama-t-il en levant le bras en l'air pour me faire signe.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, souriais-je. »

Cette voix, cette main, cette personne, tout cela m'avait manqué. Décidément, je n'étais pas moi-même avec lui. Il se leva du canapé et se mit face de moi, je relevai les yeux, blasés. Il était tout juste de retour et il me dérangeait déjà. Il posa ses grandes mains sur le rapport que je complétais, espérant que je m'arrêterais. Ma patience avait des limites et il allait les franchir. Je devais le gronder, cependant, ma main se posa d'elle-même sur la sienne sans que je pus y changer quelque chose. Je me sentais bien mieux avec lui à mes côtés.

Un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée du bureau nous interrompit, j'adressai un regard inquiet à Gin qui comprit tout de suite : il fallait qu'il sorte. Je criai « Entrez » que lorsque ce renard était sorti par la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, c'était Rangiku qui revenait certainement d'une de ses fêtes alcoolisées. Toujours à arriver au mauvais moment.

« Que veux-tu, Matsumoto ?, la questionnai-je.

\- Oh, Taichoo ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous pourriez vous annoncer tout de même !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis dans mon bureau. D'ailleurs, tu es venue faire ton travail ?, répliquai-je. »

Elle ne répondit pas et s'était enfuie dès qu'elle entendu le mot « travail », c'était facile de la faire partir. Je soupirai en souhaitant que Gin n'était pas parti. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et l'ouvris en passant ma tête à travers, cherchant le renard sournois. Il n'était pas là. J'allais refermer la fenêtre lorsque je sentis une main passer derrière ma tête me remmenant contre un torse chaud. J'enroulai mes mains entre de sa taille. Je me sentais si bien une fois entouré de ses bras.

« Idiot, si quelqu'un nous voyait ?, râlai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hitsu-chan, notre secret sera bien gardé, gloussa-t-il. »

Une voix me fit sortir de ses douloureux souvenirs, qui osait venir me déranger dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne daignais pas regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, son reiatsu triste et blessé me suffisait pour savoir qui était cette personne. Que voulait-elle ? Elle s'approcha progressivement de moi, cela me semblait interminable, les bruits de pas résonnaient dans ma tête les rendant insupportables. Elle s'arrêta au bord du lit et ne bougea plus tandis que je continuais de fixer mes mains bandées.

« Taicho ... »

Je ne répondis pas, attendant la suite. Quoique, je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais peur et m'imaginais le pire. Gin était mort ? Non, impossible, c'était autre chose.

« Je viens vous faire un rapport de la situation actuelle, annonça-t-elle sérieusement. »

Elle était trop sérieuse, Matsumoto qui faisait un rapport, cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Je raffermis ma prise sur les draps tout en tentant de contrôler mes tremblements. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle continua.

« Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen et ..., elle hésita pour le dernier nom, Ichimaru Gin ont trahis la Soul Society et se sont enfuis. »

Elle s'arrêta là, pas besoin d'informations plus détaillées, l'essentiel était là. Je le savais, il était parti. Parti ... Gin était parti. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Un rire désespéré. Un rire sans sens. Un rire insupportable. Je voyais qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle réfléchissait peut-être aux mots qu'elle se devait de prononcer, aux gestes qu'elle devait utiliser. En réalité, elle ne fit rien, elle resta debout sans dire un mot.

« Je dois me reposer, murmurai-je froidement. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit sans demander son reste. Pauvre Matsumoto, j'étais injuste avec elle. Elle souffrait autant que moi, non, elle ne l'aimait pas de la même façon. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, me concentrant sur la douleur pulsante et déchirante qui me rongeait le coeur. Il était parti. Il m'avait abandonné. Les sanglots recommencèrent, bien plus forts qu'avant, je venais de me prendre la vérité en pleine face. Il était parti ! Je pris l'oreiller et enfonçai ma tête à l'intérieur afin d'étouffer le mieux que je pouvais mes gémissements, mes cris de douleur, ma tristesse. Je voulais la cacher au monde entier. Gin avait disparu avec une partie de moi-même.

Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Ah oui, c'était après une réunion des capitaines. Elle venait juste de se terminer, comme d'habitude, je repartais très vite au quartier de ma division sans adresser un mot à personne. Soudain, à un tournant, je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule. Surpris, je m'emparai de la poignée de mon zanpakuto en me retournant vivement vers mon agresseur, en garde pour attaquer. Celui-ci éclata de rire. Je fronçais les sourcils en lâchant la poignée.

« Que veux-tu, Ichimaru ?

\- Ahah, Hitsu-chan ..., il n'eue pas le temps de continuer alors que je le coupais.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ainsi !

\- Rho, ne sois pas aussi formel, fit-il en attrapant mon poignet, viens ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il avança en me tirant par la main lorsque je me dégageai de son emprise.

« Je peux marcher tout seul, affirmai-je sèchement. »

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à marcher vers je ne savais où. Curieux, je décidai de le suivre en conservant une certaine distance entre nous. Il ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance avec ce sourire malsain.

Trou noir.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je me souvenais plus. Non, non ... C'était impossible. Je me rappelais très bien il y avait quelques secondes. Je me relevai précipitamment, désemparé. Où était passé ce souvenir ? À peine avais je mis les pieds à terre où je sentis mes jambes trembler. J'étais si faible. Mes blessures me faisaient de nouveau mal, bien plus qu'avant, peut-être s'étaient-elles rouvertes ?

Soudainement, mes jambes fléchissaient dans l'effroi. Je venais de perdre la première fois où Ichimaru montrait un autre visage que celui d'un renard ignoble. J'avais perdu notre premier baiser, notre premier câlin. Je me repliai sur moi-même. Je sanglotai de nouveau. Mes souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il me restait de lui désormais et j'allais les perdre. Comme je l'ai perdu. Je me pliai en deux en criant, hurlant, j'arrivai plus à arrêter ses sanglots. Je tentais de faire taire cette souffrance en plaçant ma main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant presque de reprendre mon souffle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gin ... ?

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de nouveau dans mon lit. Je m'étais endormi, certainement. Ma vision était encore floue, je sentais que vaguement mon corps. J'entendis à bruit à côté de moi, quelqu'un était là. Gin ? Je tournais la tête. Ce n'était que le vice capitaine Isane. Elle me sourit doucement.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, capitaine Hitsugaya ? »

Me sentir mieux ? Non, non. J'étais détruit, en des milliers de morceaux. La personne que j'aimais venait juste de m'abandonner comme si je n'étais rien pour elle et je la haïssais plus que n'importe qui. Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

Je passais quelques jours encore dans la quatrième division en attendant l'accord du capitaine Unohana pour enfin sortir de cet endroit. Je devais oublier. Oublier cet homme. Nos souvenirs n'avaient plus aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Je remballai mes affaires, m'apprêtant à partir, saluant de la tête les quelques officiers passant par là. Sortir me faisait peur.

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et entrai. Il était comme avant, rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé. Même les piles de rapports étaient toujours là, Matsumoto n'avait encore rien fait ! Je poussai un long soupir. Seule une chose était différente d'avant : le canapé était vide et il le restera. Pour toujours.


End file.
